Shattered Sanity
by dashing tomas28
Summary: Prussia has no friends and is losing his mind. In the past two years he has become addicted to imagination and pacing back and forth but in junior year he becomes addicted to something else...


I do not own Hetalia

Full Summary:

Gilbirt is slowly losing his mind. He has no friends and basically no life.

In the past two years he has become addicted to imagination and pacing back

and forth but now in junior year he becomes addicted to something else, and

the stakes get so high that Gilbirt's own life is put at a risk so high that will his

brother Ludwig and his Grandfather Germania be able to save him?

Language, drug references and some yaoi. You've been warned.

Gilbirt was getting tired of being left out. It was one reason why he

did not want to go to school today. He hated it. His alarm clock went

off. Frustrated he smacked at it until it turned off. Their was a

knock on the door. "Wait!", Gilbirt yelled. He quickly dressed and

opened the door. He opened the door. Germany was there with waffles.

"I don't want you to be late. Here's breakfast on the go.", he said.

Prussia wasn't exactly a fan of Ludwig's cooking but he apreciated

that his brother cared.

They walked to school together, Prussia munching on the food. As soon

as they were inside, Ludwig ditched him. Ludwig was popular. He had a

boyfriend, Feliciano, and he was liked by everybody. Prussia hated

this. The snobs Ukraine and Belarus passed by him, mocking his skin

tone. "Well at least I'm not a slut.", he yelled at them. They gave

him a mocking smile that said revenge. Prussia didn't care. He hated

their guts with a burning passion, that was true. Already, Gilbirt was

feeling stressed out. It was a Friday and it wasn't even first period!

Ludwig passed by with a group of jocky friends in the hallway laughing

and joking. Gilbert sighed. Another bad day. By lunch, he had gotten

called down to the office. The principal gave him detention for

calling the girls sluts. The stupid thing was that they always made

fun of Prussia, and he even told the principal this, but he did

nothing about it. As Gilbirt left to his next class he felt

your not popular you can't get away with anything. He should have known better!

He walked into his class to find them, Russia, and Poland sneering at him.

"Your so ugly.", Polandd said to him as he took a seat. The girls burst out

laughing. Gilbirt ignored them. He knew they wanted him to flip. He

was to awesome for it. He really didn't want to get into any more trouble.

"If you weren't so annoying, people would actually like you. You also need a tan.", Ukraine said.

Prussia bit his tongue, but he couldn't take the stupid comments anymore.

"Have I ever told you about how much you look like a hermaphadite?", he countered. Several class mates laughed but Russia

and Belarus got extremely defensive, hurling threats at poor Gilbirt. Each word stabbed at Gilbird

like a knive. He wanted to bomb all of them. "Excuse me! Pay attention! We have a new student in class today.

His name is Mathew.", the teacher said. Everybody looked all over the place. "I'm sorry if I'm hard to see.

I was an exchange student from China. You see, I'm Alfred's brother.", Canada said proudly. But nobody

could really see him. Prussia saw him though. He could see the resemblance. He smiled. The canadian

was very adorable. Belarus sneered at him. "Another fat ass.", she said sluttish like.

Gilbirt was starting to go crazy. He just wanted to go home.

At last the bell rang and he ran out not even caring if he had homework

or home... Gilbirt let out a deep sigh. Now he could spend this

Friday night stressed out as usual. Germania was still working. He

always worked late being a international pilot and all. Germany was

probably at Italy's house either, having sex, going to the mall,

movies, or doing something that involved a ton of popular people.

Prussia heaved. He had no friends... He was an outsider. He suddenly

realized how lonely he was. Not wanting to think he jumped into the

shower, the warm water falling on his naked body. He stayed there

until his skin wrinkled. He then sat on the couch in the living room

surfing through channels, but their was nothing on t.v. Gilbirt fumed.

He began to pace back in forth. This had become a serious addicting

habit over the pass two years. Yes. He had become addicted to pacing

and imagination. As he paced back and forth in the empty house he

could't stop thinking abput Mathew. The boy was so cute and adorable!

He imagined himself at the movies with Mathew and imaginary friends,

going to a party and doing drugs, or having sex with Mathew. Not

realizing it, a cocky smile appeared on the Prussian's face. If you

had looked through the house window and saw this, you would have

thought the boy was doing speed. He kept on imagining, until he

tripped over the coffee table. "Fuck!", he screamed. His mind had lost

his imaginations...now he was back in reality and it would be

difficult to imagine again. An idea instantly sprang in Gilbirt's

head. He quickly went to the basement and into Germania's liquor

cabinet. Hw could imagine he was at a party. And to make it realistic,

he could drink until he was drunk! And play loud music from his ipod!

He would just imagine the party. Then when Ludwig sees him with a

hangover, Gilbirt could tell him that he hung out with friends at a

party and got laid! What an awesome plan! He took the cognac, went to

his room, turned on the ipod, and took his first sip. The music was

heavy screamy. Gilbirt rocked his head back and forth and took a drink.

He shivered with excitement. It was so soothing... and relaxing!

Excited he drank the whole bottle in twenty minutes. Gilbirt let

out a burp. He was feeling drunk, but not enough for tispyness. He

went back downstairs to the liquor cabinet and got another bottle...


End file.
